Another fight in the bathroom
by Purple Ray305
Summary: Harry tries to say he's sorry to draco malfoy! Crazy right! Then Harry gets a good look at his arm. His left arm. Set during half-blood Prince


I Own nothing, but at least I can write FF

Harry couldn't believe he wanted to apologize to Malfoy but he kept thinking back to that day where he had used 'sectumsempra' on him. Taking out the map and Harry muttered, " I solemnly swear I am up to no good," the map appeared and Harry saw that Malfoy was in the bathroom, again. He got out of his chair and turned to Ron and Hermione, "I'm going out, don't come with me and don't worry I am not going to go looking for the Prince's book," He said answering all of their questions with one sentence. They bid Harry good-bye and Harry headed to the bathroom.

Moaning Myrtle wasn't there it was just Malfoy. Slowly he opened the door. He thought he had opened it quietly but Malfoy whizzed around to face him. "Malfoy I came to apologize for cursing… Hey, you've been crying again… wh…" but before he could ask why Malfoy chucked another spell at him and another fight had begun. Harry first tried Expelliarmus, but Malfoy blocked it. Then he blocked a few of Malfoy's spells but got hit by the tripping jinx. He fell over and (as a few of their spells had hit the sinks) splashed in the water. Malfoy came to stand above him, even though he was crying he tried to sneer, "N-now, P-Potter, Wh-why don't you have a taste of your own med-medicine?" The quaver in Malfoy's wanna-be hard voice showed Harry that he was scared but Harry wanted to know what he meant by 'taste of your own medicine,'

"Sectum…" Harry knew at once what he meant and quickly threw a spell at Malfoy "Levicorpus," Malfoy went straight up in the air dangling from his ankles; his wand fell to the ground. Harry got up and picked up Malfoy's wand, "Let, me, down," Malfoy tried to yell but it is hard to yell while dangling upside down by your ankles. "Why should I?" Harry asked he actually didn't why he should.

"You tried to use the cruciatus curse on me…" Harry thought aloud

"And you almost killed me," Came the response by the blonde who's face was becoming more red by the second. "I didn't know what the spell did and you've been mean to me and my friends ever since we first arrived at Hogwarts. You didn't even know us, you tried to get us expelled and you teased us and undermined us and anyone who is civil to us." After realising this himself Harry didn't know why he hadn't killed Malfoy when he had the chance. And here he was, the boy who had always taunted him, dangling by his ankles at Harry's mercy. The same thought seem to of struck Malfoy as he tried rapidly to get down.

Harry found this entertaining. Watching Draco Malfoy struggle to get out of the air. "It won't work Ferret," Harry knew Malfoy hated that nickname. Malfoy looked at him threw his tear-filled eyes; Harry thought he saw fear in the blonde's eyes. "So Ferret, what shall I do with you, hay?" Harry watched as the boy struggled yet again to get of the air, "You know what, I'll just leave you here, you'll probably faint soon, especially with all that fuss you're making,"

"No!" heaved Malfoy, who stopped struggling. Harry suddenly remembered why he was always spying on Malfoy. He grabbed Malfoy's left arm, realising what Harry was doing Malfoy tried desperately to get it back. Fixings his eyes with Malfoy's he pushed up Malfoy's sleeve and looked.

There was the dark mark. After realising he had been staring at the mark he looked back at Malfoy's eyes. In the boy's eyes Harry didn't see fear, he saw terror. "I knew it,"

"You- you don't understand…"

"I understand that you're a death eater,"

"Yea but…"

"And I understand that you've been given a mission,"

"Yea but…"

"Wait," Harry suddenly thought back to the cursed necklace and the poison… They had been going to Dumbledore. "You- You're trying to k-kill d-Dumbledore!" Harry was half shocked half angry. Ok that was a lie he was really angry. "Please listen…"

"No!" Harry yelled and he left, leaving Malfoy dangling upside down, in the toilets, staring after him.

* * *

"Ron, Hermione," yelled Harry as he entered the Gryfrindor common room. They were playing a game of chess but stopped as Harry grabbed them both and pulled them out of the common room. Death to all Ron and Hermione's protests and blind to all the stares Harry pushed them into the bathroom hardly noticing Hermione's yell of "This is a boys toilet I can't go in." Harry spun around and locked the door behind them, then turned them to face Malfoy.

"You don't believe he's a death eater look at his arm," Harry said more loudly than he intended but Ron and Hermione obliged. If Harry wasn't so angry he would of laughed at their faces, Hermione had gasped and looked faint and Ron's mouth had dropped open. "Malfoy's a death eater?" They both asked in unison. Malfoy tried hard to get down now. With a look at Ron and Hermione he took of the 'Levicorpus,' spell. Malfoy fell with a splash down in the puddle. "P-Ple…" Malfoy tried to start but Ron kicked him in the stomach with so much force he got sent to the other side of the room. This resulted in him getting hit in the head with a sink and that resulted in him being knocked out.

Harry threw the water spell at Draco and he woke up gasping for air. Harry felt a twinge of pity for Malfoy but it was gone as quickly as it had come. "Right then." Harry said, still confused about his sudden pity for Draco. "Let's take him to Professor McGongall."

"No- No please!" Draco cried, tears spilling down his cheeks. His back pushed against the wall.

"Now are you being polite?" asked Ron smirking. Harry and Ron grabbed Draco's arms and lifted him to his feet. His arms were thin like he hadn't eaten in several weeks. They dragged him to Professor McGongall's office. Knock, Knock, Knock.

When Professor McGongall answered the door she was shocked at what lay outside the door. Harry and Ron were supporting a trembling, crying Draco Malfoy. "M-Mr P-potter?"

Harry (who was holding his left arm) pulled up his sleeve…

* * *

What do you think? Reviews show you care!


End file.
